This invention relates to a vibration damper unit the damping behavior of which is variable through at least one damping control unit.
Vibration dampers with variable damping effect have increasing importance. Accordingly, the production numbers of such vibration dampers also increase. Accordingly, the production of vibration dampers with adjustable damping effect must be optimized with respect to production steps and with respect to the production costs.
With such vibration damper units, the flow path containing a damping behavior control unit is relatively difficult and relatively expensive to be made.